


The Stupidly Complicated Life of Maurice Winchester (Book One)

by Enxii_Ochako, QrowtheCowboy



Series: The Stupidly Complicated Life of Maurice Winchester [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Also Everything Is Kinda Chill Because Timelines Confuse Me, And Ginny Too, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Draco Malfoy Becomes Less of A Dick Earlier On, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, Its Cas not Cass, Lily Evans Potter & Severus Snape Friendship, M/M, Modern AU, Neville is the Actual Gryffindor Here, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plotline Will Happen But Its Just Domestic Winchester Family Right Now, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Severus Is Forgiven, Severus Snape Adopts Harry Potter, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape Redemption, Severus Snape is sorry, Slytherin Fred Weasley & George Weasley, Slytherin Harry Potter, Slytherin OC - Freeform, Temporarily Human Castiel (Supernatural), The Author Regrets Everything, The Brothers Live In The Bunker But Bobby Is NOT DEAD, The Winchester Brothers Are Clueless, Yeah Domestic Crobby I Said It, because author said so, but supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28366341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enxii_Ochako/pseuds/Enxii_Ochako, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QrowtheCowboy/pseuds/QrowtheCowboy
Summary: After being saved from a nest of vampires at the age of 9, you'd think that it couldn't possibly get more horrifying. Well then it did. Angels, demons, two rabid big brothers hungry for pie and weird green smoothies. 2 years of helping the men who saved her save the world. Everything was confusing but at least she knew who she was. Until, of course, that damned letter came in.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Series: The Stupidly Complicated Life of Maurice Winchester [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077419
Kudos: 14





	1. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first few chapters are in first person, then will switch over to third person.

First Person P.O.V

"Dean! Sam!" I called out to the two men, one of which was researching in the library and the other was raiding the fridge. I tightened my grip on the envelope, the green cursive writing staring up at me. The letter was dropped in front of the fireplace, so I thought it must've been one of the boy's. Evidently not. 'How the hell does someone know where I live? Nobody knows about this bunker.' The sound of heavy footsteps approached me from the library.

"Hey what's up? You find something?" I look up to the man holding three different books and scoff. "You could say that." I hold up the strange letter sent to me with an oddly specific address. Sam's eyes squint and he leans forward to grab it.

"What the hell?" he mutters quietly as Dean walks in the room, holding a cherry pie with half already eaten. He looks at the envelope in Sam's hand and puts down his pie. "What's that?" He wipes the crumbs on his hands on his jeans and sits down in front of me, Sam sitting beside him.

"Moss just got this," Sam says, showing Dean, "but nobody knows where she lives, especially not the exact room." Dean's eyebrows furrow like they do when he worries. "You should open that letter." Castiel's voice rang out and makes us all jump. 

All of our heads whipped around to look at the man standing in the doorway. His blue eyes were full of determination, more so than usual. I raise an eyebrow. "Do you know who sent this, Cas?" He looks at me and smiles slightly. He walks over and sits next to me. "Open it. Then I will explain." Sam hands me the letter and looks at Castiel questioningly. 

I open the letter with trembling hands and pull out the contents. I unfold the first paper and immediately start reading out loud.

  
"Dear Ms. Winchester,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. 

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely, 

Minerva McGonagall 

Deputy Headmistress."

  
I look up at my brothers and see their bewildered faces and immediately redden. 'This can't be good. Witchcraft?? I'm not a witch!' I look to see Castiel waiting expectantly. "Go on, read the next one." I look down and pick up the second paper and start reading again. 

"Uniform

All first year students will require:

Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

  
Course Books

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade One) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander 

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

  
Other Equipment:

1 Wand

1 Cauldron ( pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

  
Student may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

  
Yours sincerely, 

Lucinda Tomsinicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions"

  
I look up from the pages, my face white and my hands shaking profusely now. Sam and Dean have bewildered expressions and Dean's already in his head, I can tell. I look to my left and Castiel is smiling at me. In the back of my head, my subconscious screams at him, but I'm too confused to even try. "What the fuck is this? You got somethin' you ain't tellin' us Moss?", Dean says as he snatches the letters from my hands and his eyes run over the odd lettering. I glare at him slightly and grip the armrest. 

"She isn't hiding anything from you, Dean. She didn't even know." Castiel says gently, clasping his hands together. Dean raises his eyebrows and glares at him. "Know what, Cas? What exactly is going on here?" Cas sighs and stands up slowly.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a school in Scotland. Young witches and wizards start attending the year they turn eleven. These witches and wizard," he says looking at Dean directly, "are not like the ones you have encountered and fought. These witches and wizards are born with magical ability, unlike the ones you fight, which are not."

"But that's impossible, I'm not a witch! I don't do magic! I spend my days in the bunker, researching monsters and doing schoolwork, not waving around a 'wand' or dancing around a cauldron!" I half-shout, leaning forward in my chair. Castiel looks at me with a tired look. He is about to speak when a firm tone speaks up behind us.

"I'll have you know Miss Winchester, young witches and wizards do not dance around a cauldron, not if they want to produce a sufficient potion."

All four of our heads whip around to see a stern looking woman standing there, in odd emerald green robes, a pointed hat, and graying brown hair swept into a tight bun. The clothing and hat make me want to laugh, and I do a poor job of stifling it. Her eyes squint at me and her lips quirk upward, I imagine she is in the same predicament as I, only better at hiding it. 

"I suppose you'll have to get used to this sort of clothing Miss Winchester, as you'll be required to wear it at Hogwarts." 

Both Sam and Dean reached for their guns before Castiel raised a hand, still looking at the woman. "That won't be necessary." They both stare at him before sitting back down slowly, both glaring at the woman. "Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" The woman smiles and sits herself on the sofa next to us, sitting what looks to be uncomfortably straight. 

"My name is Minerva McGonagall, the Deputy Headmistress and Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts. I was the one who sent young Miss Winchester here this letter." Minerva smiled politely at the two. "As for how I got in, I apparated. This bunker seams to be protected against every creature and supernatural being I can think of. Except, of course, magical creatures and people." 

I turn to face Minerva, full of questions. "If I'm a witch, how come I've never done anything magical?" She smiled at me and her eyes softened. "Oh dearie. Haven't you even been upset and something out of the ordinary happen? Maybe when you were especially determined?" My eyebrows furrow as I scour through my memories and a few incidents come to mind. 'The lock on those cages busted when I saw Sam and Dean killing the vampires who put me there. Books falling off the shelves when I failed a test. Those beer bottles breaking after I kept trying to stop Dean from drinking anymore.' 

I look up at the woman smiling in front of me and let out a shaky breath. "Ok, so what if I am a witch? I can't just up and leave my family to go to Scotland. Isn't there somewhere closer?" Minerva looked down at her lap, "Well yes there is but the school here in America don't quite like people like you and your family. Hunters once attacked their school, killed a lot of the creatures there, and a few of the staff." I sigh heavily and grip my pants.

"So I have to go to Hogwarts?" Minerva smiled sadly and patted me on the shoulder. "No, Miss Winchester. You don't have to come to Hogwarts. You could live your life like a Hunter if you so wish. But I warn you, this would be a much safer option to hone your skills as a Hunter than what you do now." I let go of my pants and let my thoughts swarm for a moment. 'If I left for school, my brothers would no longer have to worry about me on hunts. I could learn things that would help them, help me, be a better hunter. It would be a safe place to learn and have a somewhat normal teenage life.' I look up at the woman in front of me and furrow my eyebrows.

"I will go." Minerva's face lightened and she sat up even straighter. "But. I want to be able to visit my brothers sometimes. Or them visit me. I don't think I'll be able to go a long time without seeing them."

She smiled and clasped her hands together. "I'm sure I can work something out with Headmaster Dumbledore." Minerva stands up and straightens her robes. "I will return tomorrow to bring you to Diagon Alley for your supplies, Miss Winchester." She looks towards my brothers and nods politely, then she's gone. I turn towards my brothers, they look equally shocked and proud. Sam is the first to snap out of it. He stands and hugs me, telling me that he's proud of my decision and that they will both visit often. Castiel pats my head, "I knew something was special about you, Bee."

Dean stands a moment later, and pulls me into the biggest hug he's ever given me, then leaves without another word.


	2. Wands, Robes, and The Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the trip to Diagon Alley with Professor McGonagall.

First Person P.O.V

"SAM! I SWEAR TO GOD _HURRY UP!!"_ I yell across the hall at the giant man, who is _still_ fixing his hair in his room. I sigh angrily as I swing the black hoodie in my hand over my shoulder and grab my phone. _'Minerva is gonna be here soon and Sam will STILL be in his room.'_ I look in the mirror briefly before I exit the room, glaring at my own tired green eyes. _'God, I've really gotta get some meds. I doubt they're gonna have a magical cure for insomnia at Hogwarts.'_

I'm standing in the kitchen, scouring for something other than apple pie and veggie bacon to eat for lunch when Sam _finally_ enters, holding his duffle bag. I raise an eyebrow at him. "Morning sunshine, what do you need that for?"

He rolls his eyes and plops down on one of the stools. "We're gonna need somewhere to put your stuff, obviously."

I turn back to the fridge and sigh defeatedly, grabbing a coffee mug instead. "So uh, where exactly are we gonna get the money to buy this stuff? A cauldron and a wand don't exactly sound cheap, and I don't think we can use our illegal credit cards for them."

Sam chuckled and sipped his weird green smoothie. "They probably have some sort of debt system." I sit down opposite him and we drink our drinks, and I realize that neither of us actually eat much. 

After a while, Sam and I head to the map table, where Castiel is waiting for us. Behind him is a large fireplace, unnaturally large, one that hadn't been there before.

"Hey Cas, uh what is that exactly?" I ask him, and he looks behind himself.

"That is a fireplace connected to the Floo system," he turns back to me. "McGonagall sent some people from the Ministry of Magic to install and connect it." I raise an eyebrow and step closer, thinking, _'Floo? Ministry of Magic? What on earth am I getting myself into?'_

"Uh ok, so what does it do?" Sam asks.

Castiel looks at the clock as it moves to 1:45, the time Minerva was supposed to arrive. "Watch and see," Castiel says as we all turn towards the "Floo." Green flames suddenly erupt from the fireplace and Minerva steps out, untoasted and in forest green robes this time. Both Sam and I widen our eyes and he gasps. Minerva smiles at us and brushes soot off of her robes. 

"Miss Winchester. Mr. Winchester. Pleasure to see you both again." She clasps her hands together. "Are we ready to go?"

I look to Sam and he nods at me. "We're ready," I say to her.

Minerva turns to the fireplace. "Very well, may I ask Mr. Winchester to go first?" She looks toward Sam, and he gulps and steps forward. 

"Good. Step into the fireplace." Sam steps inside, and even with it's large size, he has to bend nearly in half to fit. "Now grab a bit of floo powder, not too much."

He takes a handful of the odd green powder and looks at her nervously. "Am I about to be on fire?" he asks, but is ignored.

"State where you want to go, in this instance 'Diagon Alley', and drop the powder in front of you. Make sure to speak very clearly." Sam is visibly worried as he holds out his hand in front of him.

"Diagon Alley!" Sam half-shouts. In a millisecond, he is ingulfed in green flames, and when they dissipate, he is gone. My eyes widen further, even though I knew it would happen. I turn to the woman in front of me and ask timidly, "Am I going next?"

She smiles at me and gently says, "If you'd like."

I turn to Cas and he nods, then I step forward and into the fireplace. I take a bit of powder from the bag and stick my hand in front of me. I close my eyes and inhale deeply, the small flames flicking warmly at my heels. 

"Diagon Alley!" The sound of fire crackling rushes upward and into my ears, then my world starts to spin violently. I open my eyes once the spinning stops and fall forward, gagging horribly. _'Goddamn motion sickness.'_ When I stand up a moment later, I realize I'm standing in a dusty and dark pub with Sam next to me, looking just as green as I. The fire behind us rushes once more, and Minerva joins us, perfectly fine. 

"Well now that we're all here, I suggest going to get your wand first, as it's the most important tool for a prosperous young witch." I raise an eyebrow at her, wondering how long it'll take before using the 'floo' stops effecting me.

"Alright then, where do we go?"

She leads us to the back of the pub, which is apparently called "The Leaky Cauldron." We stop outside at a wall and Minerva taps her stick- sorry, _wand,_ on a brick. Suddenly, the wall is folding away, and there's a bustling street filled with robe wearing people carrying various books, boxes, and animals of sorts. A lot of children my age as well, it must be because of the apparent back to school wave. 

"Miss Winchester, Mr. Winchester, welcome to Diagon Alley." 

Sam and I stood in awe, watching the people rush about, observing the various oddly shaped buildings. At the end of the alley, there's a marble building tilting dangerously. Minerva sees me looking at it and smiles slightly.

"That is Gringotts, the wizarding bank here in Diagon Alley, Ms. Winchester." She starts toward Gringotts, Sam and I following, trying to dodge to people. Once we enter, the hall is lined with desks and weird elf men. Goblins probably, I remember reading about them in some dusty old book from the bunker. Minerva walks up to one of the desks.

"We would like to exchange muggle money for wizarding money, please." The goblin looks up and sighs, then gets down and leads us all to a small room with two more goblins waiting. We sit and exchange our cash for several piles of gold, silver, and brass coins. 

"This has got to be everything BUT convenient." I whisper to Sam, and he stifles a laugh. 

"No kidding, you can't carry more than a few of these without sounding like a piggy bank." I giggle at his words and grab the brown pouch filled heavy with coins and slip it into my pocket. Back outside, I look around trying to figure out where to go next. Before I can ask, Minerva starts in a quick pace that Sam and I have to rush to follow, leading us to a small building with very little light inside.

"This is Ollivander's, where young witches and wizards are chosen by their wands." Without another word, she opens the door with a creak and rushes us in. I wander up to the counter, temporarily glaring at Sam because he won't come with. Before I can speak, an elderly man rushes forward on a ladder, gazing at me intently.

"May I help you young lady?" he asks, and I start to sweat with nervousness.

"U-uh I'm here to get my wand for school.." I curse myself internally for stuttering, I finally fixed my stutter about a year ago and I am _not_ willing to get it back.

His eyes narrow slightly, in a curious way. "An American attending Hogwarts.... _interesting._ " He quickly climbs down the ladder and works his way towards the back, muttering quietly. I look back towards Sam and Minerva, the latter not looking surprised at the man's oddness.

"Elm wood, unicorn hair, nine and a half inches, reasonably supple. Give it a go." I snap my head around to the man in front of me, not having heard him approach. My hand shakes as I reach for the wand in his hand, and when I touch it, the chair Sam was about to sit in flew out of the window, making Sam fall onto the floor.

I drop the wand and cover my mouth. "I am SO SORRY! I didn't mean to do that!!"

Sam looks at me as if I've grown another head while the man, who I'm assuming at this point is Mr. Ollivander, starts to chuckle.

"It's quite alright dear, it happen a lot more often than you'd think." With a swish of his wand, the window repairs itself and the chair floats itself back in through the door. He picks up another wand from a pile next to him and hands it to me. "Holly wood, dragon heartstring, eleven inches, unyielding." When this one touches my palms, it doesn't do anything, so I give it a flick. The lights in the shop suddenly combust, leaving glass shards everywhere and the four of us in darkness. I sigh heavily and whisper out another apology. Another swish of Ollivander's wand and everything is restored. We continue this cycle for about four more wands until he hands me this one. 

"Ebony wood, phoenix feather, twelve and three fourths inches, quite flexible. I have hope for this one, Miss." As I take the wand, warmth floods down my arm and relaxes my bones. The black wand has carvings running along it, forming a tree, and a faint voice in my head tells me I've seen this tree before. At the top, there's a crystal imbedded in it, an emerald. As I twirl my wrist, pink and yellow sparks fly out of the wand and rise into the air.

I think to myself, _'Is this the one?'_

As the sparks calm, I look and see everyone staring at me.

"Well Miss Winchester, seems like you've found your new wand," Mr. Ollivander says with a smile. The rest of the purchase goes by in a daze, my mind not quite focusing on the world, and instead on the tingling feeling that resides in my right arm. Before I realize it, I'm standing in another shop, and this time there's measuring tape flying around and uniforms along the walls. A woman walks up to me and asks, "Hogwarts, dearie?" I can barely push out a nod before she's shoving me onto a stool and another piece of tape is zipping around my body, taking my measurements. As I stand there, I notice two identical ginger boys also standing on stools. Both of their eyes turn towards me and they smile. 

"Hi! My name's Fred!"

"And I'm George!"

I smile at them, even though the talking in unison thing is kinda creepy.

"Hello there. My name's Maurice, but please for God's sake, call me Moss." The two nod.

"Funny name, isn't it? Maurice." Fred laughed slightly.

" _Moorice._ " George said, in an odd voice.

The two took turns saying my name in odd voices and I struggle to not laugh. "Yes, yes, I know. My parents thought I was going to be a boy and it was too late to change it." I say, still fighting off laughter.

As I say that, the measuring tape stops and the woman walks up to me with my new robes. "Here you go dearie, it should fit perfectly." I step off of the stool and she rushes off again. _'She must be a busy woman,'_ I think as I watch her hurry away. I look back towards the twins who've also received their robes by now. They look as if they're about to say something but a plump woman with the same fiery red hair as theirs calls for them. 

"I'll see you at school, Fred, George." They both nod and run off to their mother, who is wrangling several other children with the same hair. 

"We'll see you Moss!" The two shout out as they leave. I sigh and head to the front of the store. 


End file.
